Hibagon/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Scene starts off with footage from the controversial Patterson-Gimlin film of an alleged Bigfoot walking in the forest.) -''Narrator (voiced by Tom Kane):'' "Many people know of an apelike monster that is said to exist called Bigfoot, or "Sasquatch". However, there are dozens of mysterious apelike monsters similar to the sasquatch throughout the world." (Varies pictures of other apelike cryptids appear everywhere, pictures of cryptids ranging from the Yeti, to the Yowie, to the Yeren to the Ebu Gogo to the Skunk Ape) -''Narrator:'' "There are many sightings of other similar monsters that are simian in nature. A good example of these is the Yeti from Mt. Everest in Nepal. Other examples include include the Yowie from Australia, to the Chinese Yeren, to the hobbit-ish Ebu Gogo from Indonesia, and even another american ape monster called the Skunk Ape." (Cut to the planet Earth and the camera zooms really down to Japan.) -''Narrator:'' "There is also a gorilla monster in Japan, in the mountains of Hiba. This gorilla monster is called the Hibagon." (Cut to a jungle-y area in Mt. Hiba. Dwelling in the forest is the Hibagon, walking around. smelling the place, and looking for bugs to eat.) -''Narrator:'' "The Hibagon is said to be a bit smaller compared to Bigfoot and even more apelike than Bigfoot. Sightings of the creature began in 1970s to the early 1980s." (Cut to a flashback from 1970. Elementary school kids are at the forest in Mt. Hiba picking mushrooms.) -''Narrator:'' "Witnesses began to describe the monster in different ways based on what they saw of it. Some said that it had black hair and chalky-white skin." (Suddenly, the Hibagon lands onto a nearby bush and scares the kids away.) -''Narrator:'' "Others say that it is brown haired with brown skin. Every account has always described it as looking like a gorilla" (Next flashback is in 1974 where a driver spots the Hibagon while driving. As the monster stands up, the driver stops his car and takes a photo of it while it tries to find a place to hide.) -''Narrator:'' "While it was mostly reported to be a simian being, some other accounts suggest that it could either be a wild man or a radiation-infected survivor of the Hiroshima bombing from 1945. Either way, one thing is known about the Hibagon. It's odor smells like crap. I'm not joking, it really does." (Cut back to right now with the Hibagon still wandering around his natural habitat.) -''Narrator:'' "After 1982, no more sightings of the Hibagon have been reported. Where could the creature be right now? Did it die off? Of course not because we're seeing that it's still alive just by watching the thing. It's almost as if no one is able to find the monster anymore, even if it's still dwelling in the forest. Maybe it could be hiding in another place, I don't know. What do you, the viewer, think? Ah nevermind, let's move on." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with the Hibagon walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Here comes the Hibagon, the Japanese cousin of the legendary Bigfoot!" (The Hibagon throws the referee high up into the air, out of the arena. The Plasma Juggernaut walks into the arena and roars at the Hibagon. The Hibagon roars back and beats his chest.) Final Boss Cutscene (The Hibagon defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and the Hibagon is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "So you must be that Japanese sasquatch. The Hibagon." (Hibagon runs to punch Edmund, but he blocks it with his magical shield he summons that knocks out the Hibagon.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "I've heard legends about you. I think they started in 1972. Sightings have stopped by 1983. So now here you are, in a place that almost nobody knows about. This is my first time actually seeing you in person. Now I heard from people that you're alot friendlier than Bigfoot. Is that true?" (The Hibagon nods his head "no" with a short grunt.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "I never thought so either, judging by your brutish outlook." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Seeing that a gorilla is in the ring, I'd like to spare with a great ape that isn't a homo sapien like I am." Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Edmund:'' "You know, I have to ask Charles Darwin something. Can a gorilla be stronger than mankind? It looks like it the way I'm seeing things around here." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "This is for double crossing me!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You think you have won, ape man? Well think again! You'll have to face the demon god of chaos himself." Ending Cutscene (Scene takes place in Mt. Hiba just like in the intro. This time, there are American tourists exploring the place. Both of them are Caucasian males and seemingly in their 20s.) -''Tourist #1:'' "Dude, I heard this is where this gorilla thing lives." -''Tourist #2:'' "What gorilla thing?" -''Tourist #1:'' "It's something called a Hibagon or some shit." -''Tourist #2:'' "Wait, you mean like that gorilla monster off of that Secret Saturdays cartoon?" -''Tourist #1:'' "Yeah, something like that." (The two are exploring the forest until they stop at a tree where what looks like Edmund Gareth is impaled on a branch through his left eye socket, with his right leg torn off and his arms gruesomely broken.) -''Tourist #1:'' "WHOA! What the fuck is that?!?" -''Tourist #2:'' "It looks like somebody disturbed the Hibagon and had this coming to him." -''Tourist #1:'' "Could be." (The tourists then hear a roar from far away.) -''Tourist #2:'' "Uh oh! I think we're in trouble!" -''Tourist #1:'' "Could this be the fabled Hibagon?" (The Hibagon jumps right in front at the two and roars at them.) -''Tourist #1:'' "We are so dead." -''Tourist #2:'' "Shit! Run!" (The Hibagon chases the two meatheads and, five seconds later, we cut to a newspaper about the Hibagon being caught by officials as well as eyewitnessed by those guys who were scared for their lives. Cut to a cage center that appearantly houses discovered cryptids who aren't as notorious as Bigfoot, Chupacabra nor Nessie. The camera starts at an officer and one of the tourists from before chit-chatting about what went on while they encountered the thing. Then the camera moves right to the following monsters caged: an Ahool, The Cornish Owlman, a kappa, The Grackalor (ya rly!), and finally the Hibagon. The Hibagon gets visited by a man in a black robe, who sounds very familiar.) -''???:'' "I am back, my primate friend." (As the Hibagon looks up, the camera cuts to its POV where it is revealed that Edmund Gareth is appearantly brought back to life. He looks down at the gorilla beast with a sinister grin and then the scene cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) Category:Character Subpages